bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
John James Parton
John James Parton is a housemate from Big Brother 11. Profile 24-year-old John still lives at home with his mum but has his own independence after his dad built him his own granny flat. John hasn't worked since his father was killed in an industrial accident and he inherited some money. He claims to be laid back but very opinionated and can be single minded when pushed on certain topics and morals. He says he is very likeable and chatty and loyal to his friends. At the age of 20 he changed his name to Achilles, Chills to his friends, but he soon changed it back. John believes he's very persuasive and good with words which means he can convince people to come round to his way of thinking. He likes to think he looks like David Beckham because he's a good looking bloke and he takes care of his appearance, using an anti-aging light to stop wrinkles so he can keep hold of his looks. He is single - mainly because he thinks all girls are too much work. He doesn't mind that he's single and doesn't have a problem getting with the ladies but he knows looks only get you so far and you need a personality as well. To him, sex means 'making myself feel better'. John admits he will do anything it takes to win the show and believes he'll be a good asset to the house as he'd be funny and argumentative. His dream would be to have daring people and hot girls in the House with him. Big Brother 11 On Day 27, after receiving four nominations from his fellow housemates, John James was nominated for eviction. The following day, he failed to win the weekly Save and Replace task; he therefore faced the public vote against Nathan. On Day 31, John James survived the public vote and Nathan was evicted from the House with 89.0% of the vote. On Day 48, after receiving three nominations from his fellow housemates, John James was nominated for eviction. The following day, he once again failed to win the weekly Save and Replace task. On Day 52, he survived the public vote. The following week, John James was nominated for eviction for a third time. On Day 56, he failed to win the weekly Save and Replace task and faced eviction against Dave and Rachel. On Day 59, John James and Dave survived the public vote and Rachel was evicted from the House. On Day 66, after Jo's eviction, housemates had to choose a fellow housemate to be given a ticket to the Final. They chose Josie; all other housemates faced a quadruple eviction. On Day 73, John James was the fourth person to leave the House as part of the quadruple eviction after receiving 34.2% of the vote. Nominations History Post-Big Brother John James became close to fellow housemate Josie Gibson, and since leaving the House, they confirmed their boyfriend/girlfriend status and lived together in London. The couple appeared in a three part documentary following Josie Gibson and John James in the show named There's Something About Josie, airing for 3 weeks on Channel 5 in May 2011. On 28 March 2011, it was announced in OK! magazine that John James and Josie's relationship wasn't working and the pair were taking a break. John James had already returned home to his native Australia when the article was published. On 4 April 2011 Josie Gibson confirmed on Twitter that "JJJ" (as the pair were branded by fans) were "no more". She stated: "Its done guys. No more jjj. Sorry. Looks like OK were right. X" In January 2016, John James sent Josie Gibson a video message while she was appearing on Loose Women ''which makes it seem that they are on better terms after a rocky breakup in 2011. Gallery John James2.jpg|John James' pre-show publicity photo John James1.jpg|John James enters the ''Big Brother 11 House John James3.jpg|John James in the Big Brother 11 Diary Room John James4.jpg|John James in the Big Brother 11 bathroom John James5.jpg|John James and Josie in the Big Brother 11 House John James6.jpg|John James is evicted from the Big Brother 11 House Trivia *John James was the only Big Brother 11 housemate to originate from Australia. **He is the second ever Australian housemate in the show's history, with Sara Folino being the first. *After losing three, John James holds the records for having lost the largest number of Save and Replace tasks. *John James was the fourth ever housemate to be evicted as a result of a quadruple-eviction. **However, had the evicted housemates not left the House in no particular order, then John James would have been the first. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 11 Housemate